


Welcome Home, Dr. Suresh

by 9haharharley1



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, one-sided Mohinder/Sylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar's thoughts when he goes to visit Mohinder at the end of season two. Spoilers for the end of season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home, Dr. Suresh

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd.

Whenever Sylar saw Mohinder hurt, he couldn’t help but see red. When the two of them had been travelling together, Sylar had felt immensely guilty for putting the horror in Mohinder’s chocolate brown eyes after they had found Dale’s dead body. Mohinder had been shaking for a good hour after they had started driving. Sylar still felt guilty about it.

 

As he sat at Mohinder’s desk, he couldn’t help but think back to the time he spent as Zane Taylor. He ignored Maya’s rummaging in the kitchen and the wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Mohinder had had him tied to this chair.

 

Sylar could almost feel the duct tape around his wrists and ankles as he sat. He remembered the pain of the tuner ringing in his ears and the needle being jabbed into his spine. Sylar had gotten his revenge by torturing the pretty Indian until Petrelli had shown up and took away his fun. And then, once again, Mohinder hurt him, ramming that giant stupid map into him and knocking him unconscious.

 

Now that he thought about it, the last time Sylar saw Mohinder was at Kirby Plaza, and absolutely hating the pain and fear in the mocha-skinned man’s eyes. He hated that it was himself that put the fear in those eyes and his voice. And Sylar hated himself for letting this beautiful man make him feel so weak.

 

Mohinder had sounded so afraid on the phone; fear for the cop and little Molly. Sylar wouldn’t hurt the girl, but he wasn’t going to promise anything for Parkman. He was going to torture him thoroughly for even living with the Indian.

 

Sylar suddenly felt giddy when the sound of the lock jingling reached his ears. This would be the first time he would get a clear look at Mohinder’s pretty face since he had been tied to this very chair. Excitement coursed through his veins.

 

And then the door finally opened.

 

He heard Mohinder’s footsteps on the hardwood floor. He heard Mohinder’s heavy breathing, and then no breathing all together. Mohinder must have spotted him.

 

Sylar jerked the chair around and he couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face.

 

“Welcome home, Dr. Suresh,” he greeted. His eyes quickly examined Mohinder’s faced, his smile disappearing as soon as he noticed the peachy bandage starkly contrasting Mohinder’s dark skin. “What happened to your nose?” The killer was so proud of himself for keeping the concern out of his voice. There was bruising all around that stupid bandage. Oh, he would get whoever had done it. They were going to hurt, badly.

 

“Sylar…” Mohinder whispered. Sylar internally winced once again at the fear. “Where’s Molly?” There were frantic undertones in his voice.

 

“She’s asleep,” he growled. “Keep your voice down, we don’t want to wake her.” He was almost angry that Mohinder cared more about the brat, though he couldn’t be blamed.

 

Mohinder kept his eyes trained on the killer and the killer kept his eyes trained on Mohinder. His hair was shorter than when Sylar last saw him. It was very sexy.

 

Mohinder swallowed. “What are you doing here?”

 

Sylar stood up quickly, restraining himself from pouncing on the scared man. He smirked slightly as Mohinder took a quick step back.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

At Mohinder’s confused look, Sylar shrugged and smiled. Mohinder hadn’t even looked towards the kitchen yet. He was so adorable when he was confused.

 

“I hope you don’t mind. Maya cooked.” He pointed over to the kitchen area. Mohinder turned and came face to face with Maya. She held a tray but quickly set it down. “She makes the most amazing chilaquiles.”

 

And then she was touching him.

 

Sylar drowned out her noisemaking because she was _touching_ him, _his_ Mohinder. Sylar would be the first to admit that he was the jealous type. And she was still _touching_ him! Her hand was holding Mohinder’s wrist, and then her fingers were brushing his and – did Mohinder just say his name?

 

“-do know that this man is a killer, right?”

 

And there he went back on the killing thing. Sylar clenched his jaw, eyes darting to Maya.

 

“Yes…” she said slowly. “He told me…” God, she was so easy to manipulate! She was talking again. “I must admit-” and Sylar drowned her out because she was _touching_ again! He threw little glares at Maya, but mostly kept his eyes on the Indian man. Mohinder kept glancing down at the hand touching his. He looked so uncomfortable.

 

Sylar had to get his attention.

 

And Mohinder was looking at _him_ again, shock and anger in those dark eyes. Sylar’s foot was brushing the Indian’s leg and Mohinder was angry, but Sylar didn’t care because those pretty brown eyes were focused on _him_.

 

“I was reading about your work on the laptop. The Shanti virus.” God, he loved those eyes. And he loved playing with him. “Does it _really_ take away a person’s ability?”

 

Mohinder had the slightest glare on his face. “Yes.” He subtly tried to kick the killer’s foot away. Feisty. “It also has the unfortunate side-effect of killing whoever carries the virus.” Sylar was still rubbing their feet together.

 

“Is that why your powers are gone?” Maya asked, leaning across the table. “That you have this virus?”

 

Sylar glanced quickly at her, clenching his jaw again. One quick glance at the mocha-skinned beauty on his right and Sylar knew what he was thinking. In a split second, Mohinder had a knife over his head and pointed at him, while Sylar had taken the gun he’d found stashed in Mohinder’s desk out of his pants (he’d stashed it just in case) and aimed it at the other man. Mohinder was smart enough to realize that you are not supposed to bring a knife to a gunfight; he dropped the knife.

 

It broke Sylar’s heart to once again be the cause of the fear in Mohinder’s eyes, but Sylar ignored it. He wasn’t going to kill him; the gun was just a scare tactic.

 

“Gabriel? What are you doing?!”

 

Sylar looked over in Maya’s direction. “Maya, I need you to stay calm.” It would be very bad if she lost control now. “Apparently, Mohinder, your blood is the answer to my ills.”

 

“No, not all the time,” Mohinder said frantically, his hands in the air as if as a sign of surrender. “Trust me; there are many different strains of the virus.”

 

“But if you mix it with a certain cheerleader’s blood-” Sylar back-tracked to Mohinder’s laptop, bringing up a picture of Claire Bennett, “it can cure me, isn’t that right, _Doctor_?”

 

Maya looked very angry. “You lied to me?”

 

Mohinder stared between the two of them before turning to her. “I don’t know what he told you, but he is _not_ my friend!”

 

Her eyes were turning black, and Sylar felt the familiar fog from her power start to surround his mind.

 

“Maya, do not spoil this!” He felt himself weakening, but he didn’t really care because Mohinder looked so, so pretty with those black eyes. But Maya was killing him. And Sylar wanted to hurt her _really_ bad. “Do you really want to kill Dr. Suresh, the one man who can save you?”

 

A child’s bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the apartment.

 

“Molly!” Mohinder yelled frantically. He fell forward, but caught himself and Sylar hated seeing him so worried and frantic.

 

Molly came stumbling out of her bedroom, hands over her black eyes a black tear trailing down her face. Sylar could just barely make out the fear on Mohinder’s face from where he was standing. He hated it.

 

If anyone was going to scare Mohinder, it was going to be him. Time for manipulation.

 

“And she dies. A sweet, innocent little girl.” Sylar refused to admit that he was worried for the girl’s life. He told himself it was for her power. “Stop it, Maya! Now!”

 

The fog started to retreat from his mind, and his hazy vision returned to normal. Maya gasped as she regained control of her power. Sylar kept the gun trained on her. Any chance she had of living before was now thoroughly gone.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mohinder crawl toward the brat and engulf her in his arms. Jealousy surged through him as Molly whimpered, burying her face in Mohinder’s neck.

 

“Alright, I’ll help you…” Mohinder breathed. Ha! Triumph! “But not here. We need to get to my lab.”

 

After he got his powers back, he’d have to properly ‘thank’ the beautiful Indian. He could break his telekinesis in by throwing Mohinder on a bed and holding him down. The Indian would be completely immobile and at Sylar’s mercy. The thought excited him, and when he spoke, his voice was a husky growl.

 

“Lead the way, _Doctor_.”

 

He saw a vague shiver crawl up Mohinder’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in high school.


End file.
